A New Friend
by lil joker 1989
Summary: All that Seth wanted was to be friends with Edward but as it turned out Edward wanted something else.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Friend**

Edward/Seth

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** All that Seth wanted was to be friends with Edward but as it turned out Edward wanted something else.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** none

**Story Status:** 1 of 7

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Come on you guys! It's my birthday and I want all of us to get along."

Bella could not believe that a group of people who had known each other for a year could stand on opposite sides of a room and avoid each other. Bella had wanted to have all her friends at her birthday party, but since vampires and werewolves usually killed each other when they were in the same room things just weren't going as planned. 

_I swear…I guess I'm gonna have to do something._

Not knowing what else to do Bella stood up and walked towards her girlfriend Leah. They had been dating for a couple of months but already they both knew that they we're in it for the long run. Bella's relationship with Edward had ended on a quiet note and there had been no hurt feelings. They both knew they weren't meant for each other since they both liked the same sex; Bella was a lesbian and Edward was gay. 

"What's wrong baby?" 

The birthday girl sat next to Leah and laid her head on her shoulder. She then sighed and asked her if she couldn't see what was going on; instead of having a party she was having a staring contest. 

"Don't worry I think all you need to do is get the two leaders to speak to each other so that the rest can follow. Now where are Edward and Jacob?"

After a few seconds of searching Leah found Jacob talking with her younger brother Seth. As Bella looked for Edward she found him talking with Rosalie. As both girls called the boys over the room became much more quite then it had already been, as the boy's walked towards them they never once looked at each other or acknowledged one another.

"What is it?" 

"What's up?" 

The girls tried to have a conversation with the boys but they would not cooperate, they instead ignored the girls. While the girls were busy trying to start a conversation with the boys the boys we're busy ignoring one another. They didn't notice a small male approach them and stand next to Jacob, the side that was close to Edward. 

"Hi Edward my name's Seth...Bella's told me that you're really good at baseball." 

The conversation the girls we're having stopped and the whole room instantly went quite; again. Seth was a really cheerful boy and everybody loved him but at the moment everybody in the room thought he was crazy. The vampires in the room tensed, they didn't know what Edward would do to a young wolf trying to talk to him and the wolves tensed but prepared themselves to save their little cub if the situation arose. 

"Yes I am." 

Almost everybody in the Bella's living room sighed in relieve as they saw that Edward did not in any way attack Seth. The people in the room we're somewhat surprised when Seth kept the conversation with Edward going, especially Jacob, he didn't want the younger cub to be hurt so he stood closer to Seth and listened to what they we're speaking about.

"I like playing baseball too sometimes but my favorite sport is swimming. Do you like swimming? Who taught you how to swim?" 

"Yeah like it and my dad taught me how to swim." 

Seth inwardly sighed as he realized that Edward was just going to answer him with a few words and not actually join in the conversation. When he noticed that the girls we're trying to get the boys to talk and it wasn't working he decided to go and just take the situation in to his hands because if Edward didn't want to talk to Jacob maybe he would at least talk to him. 

"Jacob here was the one that taught me how to swim. At first I would just hold on to his back as he swam but after a while I started to do it by myself, it was really fun." 

Not knowing at else to say Seth played with the hem of his white t-shirt and started to nibble on his lower lip. He couldn't think of anything. Normally he would be bursting with things to say but since it was the first time he ever spoke to a vampire he was nervous and didn't know what to say. 

When Edward noticed that the little wolf didn't know what else to talk about he just stared at him and studied him. The younger male was quite...pretty. The boy was 5'4" and though he was strong he had a nice curvy shape to him that made him seem a bit feminine. In all Edward would say the boy was good looking and the way he was nibbling on his lower lip just looked very appealing. 

"How old are you Seth?"

Instantly Seth snapped his head towards Edward's direction, as much as Edward wanted to smile at the action he just settled for a little smirk. 

"I'm 18." 

"Ah, you're short for your age."

Blush instantly covered Seth's checks and he couldn't help but stutter; he was small for his age but it was only because he was a submissive wolf, but he didn't like it when people pointed it out. 

"I-It's not m-my fault that I-I'm so short its cause..." 

Getting closer to Edward, Seth whispered into the vampire's ear. 

"I'm a submissive wolf." 

A shiver ran down Edward's spine as he felt the younger boy's breath tickle his ear. For some reason Seth was making him excited. Edward knew that since he was gay other males would attract him but Seth was attracting him in a way nobody ever had. Edward knew that he should not but he decided to take a deep breath of Seth's scent before he pulled away; it was such a wonderful smell that Edward wondered why he had never noticed it before. 

"Really, I thought that only females we're submissive?" 

Jacob did not like the way the conversation was going. It wasn't because Seth was talking to Edward, it was the topic that they we're talking about. Seth didn't usually tell people that he was submissive, other wolfs could just smell it and he had no reason to tell humans so he just never told anyone. Another reason was because of the way Edward shivered when Seth spoke into his ear and Jacob didn't fail to notice the way Edward had taken a deep whiff of Seth's scent. 

"Oh males can be submissive to but it's rare when it happens. I think 1 in every 1,000 cubs." 

"Ah, so you're _special_." 

Blushing at the way Edward had said he was _special_, Seth started to stutter again. "I-I guess." 

Without really thinking about what he was doing Jacob wrapped his arms around Seth's waist. Seth wasn't bothered by the action since there we're times when Jacob would do that but Edward did glare at Jacob, especially when Jacob was looking right at Edward's eyes when he pulled Seth closer to him. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I can't believe this." 

Bella turned to look at Leah and frowned when she noticed that the other girl was staring at the boys in front of them. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Leah turned towards Bella and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I think Edward is getting a little crush on Seth and Seth doesn't notice, but Jacob just did that's why he wrapped his arm around Seth." 

Bella covered her mouth as she gasped. She looked back at the three boys in front of her. She had wanted them to get along not get into a silent fight over Seth. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Seth, how about you come over to my house and we take a dip in my pool?" 

"R-right now?" 

"No some other time like next Saturday." 

Seeing Seth blush again Edward didn't hold back his smile as he stared the younger boy, something about him just made Edward want to smile and have him close. 

"Sure I'd love to." 

Before other things could be said Jacob leaned over and reminded Seth that his mother didn't like it when he went off on his own. It was dangerous for a submissive wolf to be on their own, sure Seth could defend himself if a human was to try to attack him but if another wolf was to attack him he would not last long. 

"That's true...hm would it be okay if Jacob was to go with me...my mom doesn't really like it when I'm off by myself." 

Knowing that there was no other way to get Seth to go to his house Edward told Seth it was okay.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will let me know through a review. Also I wrote this story for **Lone-Angel-1992** because I was asked to write a story about this couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Friend**

Edward/Seth

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** cursing

**Story Status:** 2 of 7

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Okay, I think I have everything I need, what about you Jacob?"

"Yeah. Come on lets go." Seth put his things inside of Jacob's truck and then jumped in the passenger seat and put on his seat belt.

A few months ago Seth had left the La Push pack and had moved in with Jacob and his father. The reason he had moved in with them was because Sam had not wanted to give the vampires an opportunity to be friends. Sam had been blinded by the hate the elders had instilled in him so he wasn't able to see that the Cullen family were good. The rest of the pack had stayed with Sam but even though they were considered two different packs they still spoke to each as friends. The alpha rivalry had not affected their friendship.

Seth knew that he could have stayed and lived with his mother and Leah, but he had felt more comfortable with Jacob in his home since to Seth Jacob felt like a protector. When he had moved in with Jacob Seth had believed he would have some freedom but being far from home didn't stop his mother from telling him what to do and make sure he was fine. He didn't mind though since he knew his mother was worried about him and just wanted to make sure that her little boy was taken care of.

"I really hope the water isn't too cold."

"Yeah, hey Seth when we get over there I don't want you to go anywhere without me okay?"

The younger boy rolled his eyes and turned towards Jacob; with a pout on his face Seth replied. "I can take care of myself Jacob and besides nothings going to happen. So just relax."

With a sigh Jacob dropped the conversation and turned on the radio. It wasn't that Jacob didn't trust in Seth it was just that Jacob's alpha senses we're telling him to take care of the submissive in his pack from the dangerous vampires. Sure Edward had proved before that he wouldn't start a fight without being provoked but Jacob just wanted to make sure Seth was taken care of.

"Oh we're here already."

Even from the corner of his eyes Jacob was able to see Seth jump in his seat. He had been really excited about going over to the Cullen house to swim. As soon as the truck stopped Seth opened the door and jumped out. Once he was outside he grinned widely when he saw Edward come out to meet them.

"Hi Edward."

"Hey Seth."

"Jacob."

"Edward."

After the loving welcome Jacob walked to the trunk of the truck and picked up his backpack and Seth's backpack. The boys had made sure to pack all the things they'd need from towels to extra pairs of clothes and sun block.

"Come in Esme and Carlisle aren't here but Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are."

"Alright."

Both boys followed Edward towards the backyard and stopped when they reached it. The pool in the back of the house was huge and had steam on its surface. It was quite obvious that the heated pool.

"It's a heated pool if you want I can lower the temp I know how wolf's can have some high body temperatures."

"No don't worry about it."

Eager to get inside the water Seth moved past Edward and headed towards the pool but stopped once he noticed that there were people already inside of it. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already swimming in the pool.

"Hello Seth. Hello Jacob."

Jacob and Edward followed Seth towards the pool. When they were next to Seth they began to take off their clothes, both of them had there swimming clothes under the clothes they wore. Once Edward was just in his swimming trunks he jumped inside of the pool. Before Jacob jumped inside of the pool he waited for Seth to take off his clothes. Once the clothes we're off Jacob inwardly groaned; Seth was wearing his favorite tight blue shorts.

_I should have asked what he was going to wear before we left home._

Alice had a wide grin on her face when she noticed the way Edward stared at Seth's tan body. It didn't surprise Alice though since she had seen her brother and the young Seth Clearwater together in a vision. She didn't exactly know how close they were going to get but it was bound to be intimate.

"Come on Jacob, Seth get in here."

Turning towards Jacob, Seth blushed. "Come on Jacob lets jump in there."

"Alright then."

Jacob turned to Seth and grinned before he picked up the younger boy and ran towards the pool to jump in. The huge splash caused the group of vampires to laugh. Once the boys reached the surface Seth pushed Jacob away from him. This was the side of Jacob that Seth loved, the side of him that would let down his guard and just have fun.

"Jacob you ass."

"Well I thought you wanted to get in the pool Seth."

Blush covered his checks when Seth heard Emmett tease him. While he blushed Seth didn't notice Alice and Rosalie creep up behind him and dunk him. When Seth popped back up he started to chase the girls inside of the pool; when he would reach one he would dunk them.

As Jacob watched Seth play with the girls he turned and noticed that Jasper and Emmett had left the pool.

"They went to order some pizza for you and Seth."

Jacob turned to face Edward and just stared at him for a few moments before he replied back. "What are your intentions with Seth?"

A smirk appeared on Edwards face as he started to approach Jacob. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me?"

The vampire dropped the smirk and then became serious before he answered Jacob he turned towards Seth. The young cub had stopped chasing the girls and had begun to speak with them. "I don't know but I promise you that it's nothing bad."

A frown appeared on his face before he pulled himself out of the pool and just sat down on the edge of the pool so that his feet were inside the water.

"Well then you better figure it out because I'm not going to allow you to just have a good time with Seth and then try to later leave him heartbroken."

"I'm surprised at how well you're taking this. I sort of expected you to want to fight."

"I'm Seth's alpha not his master, I just want him to be happy, but in order for that to happen I have to make sure assholes who just want to fuck with him are not in his life."

Edward understood what Jacob was trying to say. He would allow him to see Seth but if it turned out that all he wanted was just to sleep with Seth then he would get involved and make sure Seth was not taken advantage of.

"I'm glad to hear that."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Friend**

Edward/Seth

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** none

**Story Status:** 3 of 7

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

After spending a day with Edward, Seth had become much closer to the vampire. Calls would be made and both would meet each other in town to hang out or go to the movies. There wasn't much to do in Fork but whenever Seth was with Edward he always had a wonderful time, from what Seth could see so did Edward. Everyone else had gotten used to the friendship between both boys and they had used that as an example to be much more civil with each other.

"How about you spend the night at my house...it'll be fun."

Even Jacob started to allow Seth be alone with Edward; not as alone as speeding the night at each other homes but Seth was going to ask and see if it was possible.

"I'll have to ask Jacob."

As Edward watched Seth eat his noodles he couldn't help but wish for the first time in his life that he was a noodle. Edward had found himself doing that more often; wishing he was something that Seth either held or ate. With those sorts of thoughts was how Edward found out he was in love with Seth Clearwater and he was going to do whatever he could to make Seth fell in love with him as well. And since Jacob; Seth's alpha, already knew about his intentions then there wasn't any problems. 

"Oh I already asked him if it was okay; he said that if it was okay with you then it was okay with him."

"Oh...ok then I'll stay the night."

A blush instantly covered Seth's check and as much as Edward wanted to know what thoughts ran through the younger man head he would not violate Seth in that way. The only way he would see into Seth's mind would be when he received Seth's permission.

"If you want we can leave now, it's already starting to get late anyway."

Seth nodded his head and got off of the bench they had been sitting on. Both boy's had been out in the town park walking around not really going anywhere; they had recently started to do that more often just spending more time talking then actually doing something. They had become so comfortable with each other that they wouldn't even notice when the day would turn into night. 

**XxXxXxXxX  
**

"Come on Seth I know you can finish that pizza you don't have to be shy around us."

The younger boy blushed but he picked up another piece of pizza and started to eat it. The reason he had stopped eating the pizza that Alice had ordered for him was because Edward kept staring at him and he didn't want Edward think he had an endless pit in his belly. Though being a werewolf, Seth did need more food than the average boy his age and considering what boys his age ate, it was safe to say that he might have a pit in his stomach. 

_I wonder why he keeps looking at me.  
_

Subtly Seth turned his eyes towards Edward. The young boy sighed in relieve when he saw that Edward started to play one of Emmett's video games. When they had arrived at the Cullen household Edward and Emmett had started to play a video game. When one would lose they would pass the control to the other. After looking at the men for a while Seth turned away from the men and turned to the Rosalie who had started to curl Alice's hair.

"How about we go to my room and listen to some music?"

A gasp escaped Seth's lips when he heard Edward's voice so close to him. A blush then stained his checks when he turned and noticed how close Edward was to him. He hadn't even noticed when the vampire he had moved closer to him. So close in fact that all Seth had to do was a move a few inches forward and he would be able to kiss Edward. 

"Y-yeah let's go."

The two boys stood up and headed up the stairs towards Edwards room. Before Edward reached the top of the stairs he was able to hear Alice and Rosalie warn him.

_Take it easy with him Edward.  
_

_Remember that he's never been with anyone so you better take it slow with him.  
_

A smile spread across Edward's reassured the girls that he wasn't going to do anything Seth didn't want to do. When they finally reached the room Seth threw himself on the bed and stayed there while Edward turned on some soft music. 

"You love classical music don't you?" 

"Yes." 

Edward walked towards the bed and took of his t-shirt but left on his tank top. When he reached the bed he climbed in it. The bed wasn't very big so when he laid down next to Seth their bodies touched. Edwards had actually considered buying a bigger bed, but since he loved being so close to Seth he changed his mind; the bed was perfect. While got comfortable next to Seth Edward instantly noticed the warmed that was radiating from Seth's soft body. 

"Your body is so warm Seth." 

The young cub turned his head to look at Edward; Seth couldn't help but notice how close he was again. While he looked at the older vampire Seth contemplated what it would feel like to have Edwards's cold lips against his own warm ones. As if he had read his thoughts Edward leaned closer and whispered.

"Seth I'm going to kiss you." 

When no rejection was made Edward leaned closer and stared at Seth in the eyes for a few moments before he pressed his lips against Seth's. Edward inwardly smiled when he saw Seth's eyes flutter close and then Edward felt the younger boys lips press against his own. 

"Mmm." 

Since he was inexperienced in physical intimacy Seth was confused at what he was supposed to do while he kissed Edward. He relaxed though once he felt Edward lift him up and then settle him back down on his lap. Getting comfortable Seth wrapped his arms around Edward's neck and opened his lips to let the older vampire's probing tongue in his mouth. After a few more minutes of kissing Edward pulled away from Seth and let him take a breath. 

"Edward...I don't...what if..."

"I already talked to Jacob about this and he was okay with this relationship it as long as you we're okay with this. Are you okay with this?" 

Blush appeared on Seth's face as he looked down and played with the hem of Edward's tank top. He was happy to hear that whatever relationship he was to have with Edward was being approved of but he had no idea what relationship he and Edward had.

"Would that mean we would be...boyfriend and boyfriend?"

The blush that formed on Seth's face made Edward smile. The older vampire reached up and caressed the young boy's warm cheek. Seth moved his head towards the hand and he sighed.

"I would hope that you'll consider me your boyfriend."

"I would."

"Ok then, we're a couple." 

Seth smiled from ear to ear before he threw himself on Edward's chest and hugged him tightly. He was so happy that they we're an official couple that he couldn't wait to tell his sister or his friends at the reservation. Most of them already saw them as abnormal friends so it might not cause so much of an impact to know that they were a couple but even though Seth still couldn't wait.

"I can't believe we're a couple. You have no idea how happy I am."

"Oh believe me I think I do."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Review and let me know what guys are thinking about the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Friend**

Edward/Seth

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** None 

**Story Status:** 4 of 7

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I can't believe you're finally a couple." 

"God, it's about time." 

Seth blushed as he tried make it seem like he had no idea what his sister or Bella were talking about but there was no denying it they knew his relationship with Edward had been bound to happen. All they had wondered was when it was going to happen and they were happy it finally did. Leah for one couldn't take the looks those two would give each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. So it was a great relief to know they wouldn't be hiding their feelings anymore. 

"So Seth are you nervous?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well you guys are going out now!" 

"So?" 

Noticing his confused face Leah gasped. "Oh my god you have got to be joking me...Seth don't tell me you don't know what happens when people become a couple." The look of confusion stayed on her brother's face; he just didn't understand. After a few moments of getting nowhere Leah decided to just be blunt. "Sex Seth, sex." 

The blush on his face increased as he realized that he and Edward we're an official couple and sex would eventually become an issue, but he didn't think it would be brought up so quickly and without Edward. 

"What about sex? I'm still a virgin." 

"Yeah but Edward isn't." 

That's when it hit Seth, he didn't know how long it had been since Edward had last had sex and if it was a long time ago then the older vampire might want to have sex right away. The thing about sex though was that it scared Seth tremendously, he was not ready for sex at all.

A look of distress crossed her brother's face and Leah knew she had messed up. "But don't worry about it. Edward is a nice guy. He won't try to rush you." 

"But, what if he doesn't want to wait till I'm ready?" 

Leah felt her stomach drop, her brother had been so happy a few minutes ago and now thanks to her big mouth he was scared about his relationship with Edward.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Friend**

Edward/Seth

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** None

**Story Status: **5 of 7

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Ever since the talk he had had with his sister, Seth had made sure to almost never be left alone with Edward. It wasn't that he didn't trust his boyfriend it was just that he didn't want to be in a situation where he would have to deny his boyfriend sex. Seth knew he was taking the cowardly road, but he just didn't know what else to do. All he could hope for was that Edward hadn't noticed what he was doing.

"Legion is out today do you want to go and watch it or do you just want to stay here. Everybody else is out hunting so we'll have some privacy." 

"Um...let's go watch the movie. I really want to watch it." 

While Seth put on his black sweater Edward couldn't help but let out a tired sigh. He had hoped that he was mistaken but from what had just happened he knew it wasn't just a coincidence. Whenever they would go out they would be with friends and when they stayed in they would be with friends, at first Edward had thought it had been because Seth missed them but he had obviously been mistaken, Seth didn't want to be alone with him. It completely confused Edward, as far as he knew he had never given Seth a reason to be afraid of him.

"Ok, let's go." 

As they walked towards Edward's car Seth sighed and closed his eyes, he hated that he just couldn't be man enough to tell Edward what was on his mind. 

**XxXxXxXxX**

The movie had been exciting for Seth, but it seemed that Edward had not enjoyed it. With his somewhat sharp hearing Seth was able to hear his boyfriend sigh as he would pretend to eat some popcorn and drink the soda that Seth had ordered. Seth knew that he was the reason for Edward bad mood and while watching the movie he had decided to tell the vampire what was on his mind. Having everything out in the open and having things go back to normal we're more important to Seth then worrying about his virginity. After the movie was over the couple headed back to Edward's house. When they reached the inside of Edwards house they noticed that the other Cullen's still hadn't returned. They we're again alone. 

"They're still not back. I'll take you home." 

From what seemed like the hundredth time in the day Edward sighed as he headed towards the door, he stopped though when he felt a small hand hold on to his white Polo shirt. When the vampire turned around all he could see the top of Seth's head; the young wolf was not looking at him he was looking at his own hand that was clutching the white shirt. A small smiled formed on his lips as he reached down and pulled the hand from his shirt and then intertwined their fingers together. The young wolf's hand felt clammy and somewhat shaky. Seth was nervous. 

"Seth?"

"You've noticed w-what I've been d-doing haven't you?"

The older male knew he could pretend to be ignorant of what Seth had asked but Edward instead decided to just be honest. "Yes." 

Edward knew that they we're going to have a serious conversation so he decided to move towards the living room and pulled Seth towards the long beige couch in the room. He sat down and then pulled Seth down next to him. Edward motioned for Seth to continue and with a deep breath the younger boy did.

"The reason why I...I don't...want to be alone with you...is because I...I…I'm afraid to have sex."

Edward's eyebrow quirked up as he looked at Seth's blush covered face. The other boy had avoided being alone with him was because he was afraid of sex with Edward, to Edward that made no sense; he would never force himself on Seth so the other boy had no reason to be afraid.

"Why?" 

Seth rubbed his slightly moist eyes as he tried to not stutter and cry. It hadn't been his intention to cry, but he just couldn't help but feel emotional.

"You've had s-sex before b-but I haven't...and I know y-you probably w-want to have s-sex with me b-but I'm to s-scared to do that with you." 

Edward nodded his head; he could understand why Seth would be afraid of losing his virginity. Anybody would, but Seth took it to an extreme level in order to avoid any type of sexual situations.

"Seth you know I would never force myself on you. If you would ever want to stop I would." 

The young boy wiped the tears that we're pooling around his eyes; Seth's hands trembled. When he had first started doing what he was doing he knew that it was stupid but now talking to Edward he felt even more stupid and it made him want to cry. 

"I k-know that...but...but…" 

Seth covered his face with both his hands and trembled. He stood up off of the couch he had been sitting on and walked towards the door. Seth didn't even know what he was doing, all he knew was that he was crying and he didn't want Edward to see him that way. 

"So you're just going to run away?" 

The young boy turned around and for the moment forgot about the tears and embarrassment and just yelled at Edward. "I don't want to but...but what am I supposed to do...you're way older than me and I…I…I just feel like a kid." 

Edward stood up and walked towards Seth. The older vampire wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him close to his chest. He knew that the difference in age would become a factor in their relationship.

"We'll you may feel like a kid but not to me. To me you're the man I love." 

Seth lifted his head up and stared at Edward with teary eyes. He could see the honesty in them and that just made his heart beat faster.

"You love me?" 

"Yeah...I do." 

With a wide grin in his face Seth threw his arms around Edward's neck. Seth buried his face in the other boy's neck. He was so happy to hear that the older vampire loved him.

"I love you too Edward." 

"I want you to know something though Seth...we'll only have sex when you're ready, so please can we spend some alone time together?"

"Yes."

With a relieved sigh Edward closed his eyes and pulled Seth closer. He never wanted to let the younger wolf go.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope you guys are enjoying the story and are going to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**A New Friend**

Edward/Seth

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning:** None

**Story Status:** 6 of 7

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Seth, it's getting late, why don't you just spend the night? Call your sister or Jacob to let them know." 

As Edward watched Seth get up and walk towards the telephone he smiled in content. It had taken a while for both males to get comfortable with each other sexually, but once it happened things began to look up for them. One example of it was a month after Seth had confessed about what he had been doing. Seth and Edward had been alone in Edward's room kissing and as the old story goes one thing led to another and clothes started to come off. But at the moment that the underwear was going to come off Seth had asked Edward to stop...and as he promised he stopped. At that moment Edward was sure that Seth was able to see that things would move at whatever pace he wanted them to. 

"Leah is such an ass. She didn't even care that I was spending the night." 

The young boy pouted as he sat down next to Edward. Seth smiled and wrapped his arms around the vampire's torso. What he didn't tell Edward was that Leah had told him to not forget to use a condom. The reason being that Seth knew that he was ready to have sex with Edward. He had given it a lot of thought and he knew that he was ready. Sure he was nervous but now all that he was really nervous about was the actual penetration but even then he knew that Edward would be gentle with him. 

"She's probably with Bella and wanted to have some alone time." 

"Eeewww." 

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around Seth; the younger male seemed so content to just be in his arms. 

"How about we go to sleep." 

"Hehehe you don't sleep though." 

"Yeah but I can still lay there and hold you." 

"Heh ok." 

As he stood up Seth grabbed Edward's hand and they walked hand in hand to the room. He had walked to the room so many times that he could find his way to the room with his eyes closed. They walked up the stairs and went inside the room.

Before they climbed on the bed Seth took off his black shoes and dark blue pants, he left on his frog covered boxers. He was used to being in his boxers in front of Edward so it didn't bother him that Edward saw him half naked. Seth climbed on the bed and smiled, he then closed his eyes in content. He loved Edward's bed because it was soft but not overly so. 

"I love your bed." 

"Yeah, well it love's you too." 

After pulling his dark green covers over Seth's body, Edward took off his own dark blue shirt and black jeans, his blue Converse and his white socks we're the last to go. He to left on his plain white boxers but not just because he comfortable with Seth seeing him half-naked no instead it was because he loved the way Seth would blush whenever he saw him in them. Walking back towards the bed Edward lifted up the covers and climbed in the bed with Seth. 

"Edward." 

"Yeah baby." 

"I want to make love."

**XxXxXxXxX**

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will review.


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Friend**

Edward/Seth

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Twilight series, nor make any money from this story.

**Warning: **Explicit sexual intercourse between two men and cursing

**Story Status:** 7 of 7

"" Talking

_Thinking_

**XxXxXxXxX**

With a shocked look on his face Edward couldn't believe what he had just heard. Seth wanted to make love with him. "Are you sure?"

Without hesitation Seth nodded his head and moved closer towards Edward. When he was close enough to his older vampire Seth wrapped his arms around the male's neck. He then pushed his body closer to Edward. Seth smiled timidly at his actions and buried his face against Edward neck.

"If you're sure then...then okay."

The older vampire moved his hand towards Seth's lower back; he smiled when he felt the younger male shiver. Even though Edward didn't read Seth's mind he still knew that the other boy was scared. He wasn't terrified of losing his virginity.

"I just want you to relax and let me take care of everything. Okay Seth?"

"Ok then...b-but I want to be top."

"Huh?"

The younger male blushed as he pushed Edward on his back and he climbed on top of his lap. Seth was sure that Edward understood now what he meant by top since the older vampire instantly grinned.

"Alright then you're on top."

Seth swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Edward and silently asked him a question. What do I do now?

"How about you let me be top right now and in the next one you'll be top."

With a nod of his head Seth and Edward switched places. Even though Edward loved the way Seth looked on top of him he enjoyed even more the feel of Seth's soft legs wrapped around his waist. Edward leaned down and captured Seth's lips, it was not a forceful kiss but it was filled with enough passion to leave both boys feeling breathless and satisfied.

"I'm going to take off your underwear now."

Taking a deep unneeded breath Edward slowly and carefully took off Seth's boxers. Not giving the younger boys cock much of a stare Edward then took off his own boxers. Once both of them we're fully naked Edward grinned; Seth was looking down at his penis.

"You're bigger than me."

"Yeah...is that ok?"

"I-it's fine but I just thought that maybe I'd be bigger…um…can I...can I touch it?"

"Go ahead."

Edward smiled down at the way Seth was childishly touching his penis. While the younger boy did that he decided that he wanted to explore Seth body, so he reached up with his slightly cold fingers and rubbed Seth's hard nipples.

"Ah."

He then did the same with the other nipple; Edward grinned as he played with both of them. He rolled the nipples with his fingers and then leaned down to take one in his mouth. While suckling the little nub Edward pushed Seth down completely on his back. The little wolf had began to moan and arch his back so deliciously that Edward wanted to ravish Seth even more, if that was even possible.

The cold vampire let go of the slightly bruised nipple as he moved on the other one and gave it the same treatment. When he was done with it he decided to move down and lick his way down towards Seth quivering belly button.

"E-Edward."

As Edward licked and played with his bellybutton Seth tried to stop himself from moaning. The rest of Edward's family was in the living room and with their great hearing they would be able to hear what they we're doing. Even if he was as quite as a mouse they would still be able to hear his moans.

"Hahhh aaahhh."

Seth cried out and reached down to pull on Edward's hair. The younger male wasn't sure if he wanted to push Edward's head lower or to push it away from his needy body. So deciding to not do either Seth moved his hands away from Edward's head and then moved them to his shoulders.

"N-no...aaahhh."

"AAAAHHHH!"

"E-Edward."

"Mmmm Seth."

"Seth."

Leaning down Edward kissed Seth's trembling lips. No doubt the younger teen was feeling a lot of discomfort and pain, but it was bound to happen. In a way it didn't matter how gentle Edward was being penetrated for the first time always hurt. In order to take some of the discomfort away from Seth though Edward tried to distract the younger boy with kisses on the lips.

"E-Edward."

Taking a deep breath Seth hid his face in Edward's neck. The older vampire stayed still in order to let Seth get used to the feeling of being filled. It only took a few moments and a few reassuring words but Seth eventually allowed Edward to move.

"Move."

"Nnnggghhh."

"Haahhh ah ah ah!"

Clenching his eyes shut and Seth felt like he about to melt. His body was tightening up and his breaths we're coming out in pants; subconsciously Seth knew that he was about to cum but since he was more focused on the eye's looking down at him he didn't notice until he was right at the brink of his orgasm.

"EDWARD!"

"SETH!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Can you please keep your hands off of him while I'm in the room?"

"Heh alright."

Sighing at the loving couple, Jacob watched them walk out of the living room and head towards Edwards gray car. Ever since they had had sex they had become more comfortable with each other and more open about their relationship. Jacob didn't mind though; about the sex, since he was sure that Edward and Seth we're meant to be together. It didn't matter whether they we're a vampire and wolf or a zombie and troll they would still end up together and be happy, and to Jacob their happiness was all that mattered.

**XxXxXxXxX**

If you want to read the **unedited version** to my authors page and chose any of the links there to read it. Also review on the links or come back and leave a review here.


End file.
